Computerized accounting systems have grown in popularity in the past decade. The traditional system of double entry accounting has been a natural process to be adapted to computers. As a result of accounting data being in a computerized format, more and more reports and information can be gleaned from the accounting data. However, the ability to view the accounting data and related financial documents has often been an afterthought in modern accounting programs. Further, creating a more familiar user interface to enter and modify accounting data without having the user interface mimic the traditional and often confusing ledger pages has been a challenge.